The present invention relates to a still camera wherein a trimming effect or a view angle widening effect, otherwise known as a zoom effect, can be achieved. The trimming effect is considered to be an important photographic technique for determining the appropriate framing by take parts of a picture away. Generally, the trimming is accomplished at the stage of developing by a third party or experts. Therefore, general photographers must be satisfied with this and it is sometimes difficult to make good use of the photographer's intention. Also, it is difficult to direct the developer to the picture framing and, accordingly, most photographed films are printed as they are originally framed in photographing. Further, in trimming after photographing, the picture quality must be reduced due to wasting a part of the original photographed film.
The above defect is often remarkable in cameras having a single or stationary focus. For this reason, if a zoom lens is used, it is possible to trim the picture and overcome the above defect to some extent. However, this also leads to a disadvantage that the size of the lens system is liable to be large in comparison with a single or fixed focus lens system. A view angle widening effect, which is opposite to the trimming effect, is also useful in photographic framing.